Tentang Aku, Kau, dan Dia
by hyuuga hinata hime
Summary: Cinta itu seperti puzzle, kadang kita keliru menyusun kepingannya. Bingung harus meletakkan kepingan itu dimana. Seperti yang kualami saat ini. Aku bingung harus meletakkan hatiku dimana, di hatimu atau hatinya. Atau, lebih baik kutinggalkan saja semua...?
1. Chapter 1

**Tentang Aku, Kau, dan Dia**

Cinta itu seperti puzzle, kadang kita keliru menyusun kepingannya.

Bingung harus meletakkan kepingan itu dimana. Seperti yang kualami saat ini.

Aku bingung harus meletakkan hatiku dimana, di hatimu atau hatinya.

Atau, lebih baik kutinggalkan saja semua...?

Author : Hyuuga Hinata Hime

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship

Rate : M

Pairing : NaruHinaSasu, slight SasuSaku

Warning : AU, Typo(s), OOC, Hinata's PoV, dll.

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Scene 1**_

"Apakah kau sangat menyukainya?" tanyamu suatu ketika.

Saat aku tersenyum memandangi fotonya di poster. Seorang seniman yang mencurahkan hidupnya untuk bermain instrument musik, terutama perkusi.

"Aku mengaguminya, Sasuke," ujarku menjelaskan. Sempat kulirik wajahmu, dan kulihat tatapan matamu yang kelam perlahan menajam. "Bukan menyukainya," lanjutku menambahkan, berharap tatapan mata di wajahmu yang tirus itu melembut.

"Hn...," kudengar kau menggumam lirih. "Ya sudah, aku pulang dulu, ya?" pamitmu setelah itu.

"Hati-hati di jalan, ya?" pesanku kepadamu.

"Besok jangan lupa tunggu aku di taman," katamu mengingatkan.

"Pasti, akan kutunggu sampai kau datang," sahutku sambil mencium pipimu, tepat di sudut bibir dimana terdapat setitik tahi lalat tipis di sana. Pun kau mengecup keningku setelah menepikan poni tebalku.

_Scene 2_

Siang hari ini begitu panas. Aku duduk sendiri di kursi taman menunggumu. Sesuai dengan janji kita kemarin, aku menunggumu di sini. Karena hari ini adalah tepat setahun kita bersama.

'Hhh..., lama sekali...,' batinku bosan.

Kemudian kubuka tasku, dan kukeluarkan sebuah buku. Love Story. Sedetik kemudian, mataku menyapu setiap kata-kata yang tertulis di sana.

Semenit, sepuluh menit, tiga puluh menit berlalu. Aku masih duduk di kursi taman sendiri menunggumu. 'Mengapa terlambat jadi kebiasaan, sih?!' batinku mulai kesal.

"Hei...," sebuah sapa mengejutkanku.

Kututup buku di tanganku. Aku alihkan pandanganku ke arah sumber suara itu. Seorang pria tampan bermata biru sedang berdiri di depanku saat ini. Dia. Yang selama ini hanya kupandangi fotonya. Pria di poster itu. 'Mimpi apa aku semalam?' batinku tak percaya.

"Boleh duduk di sini?" tanyanya meminta ijin kepadaku. Aku mengangguk ragu. Namun dia tak terlalu menghiraukannya. Tanpa berkata lagi, dia memarkirkan motornya dan kemudian duduk di sampingku.

"Sendirian?" tanyanya lagi.

"Mmm...," aku menggumam pelan menjawabnya.

"Sedang menunggu seseorang ya?" dia bertanya lagi.

"Iya...," jawabku sambil tersenyum. "Kau sendiri sedang apa di sini?" lanjutku balik bertanya.

"Ini, motorku baru saja mogok di situ. Aku mencari bengkel sambil berjalan, tapi belum menemukannya. Jadi aku numpang istirahat di sini sebentar, ya?" paparnya bercerita.

"Oh..., iya silakan saja. Ini kan tempat umum," sahutku sekenanya.

"Itu buku apa?" dia bertanya sambil menunjuk ke arah buku di pangkuanku.

"Oh, ini...," jawabku sambil menunjukkan sampul buku itu.

"Wah, Love Story! Bolehkah kupinjam sebentar?" pintanya sambil menengadahkan tangannya yang kekar.

Canggung dan sedikit enggan, kuberikan buku itu kepadanya. Sedetik kemudian buku itu telah berpindah tangan. Dia membacanya dengan mata berbinar. Aku terpesona melihat wajahnya. Dia. Seorang seniman. Musisi yang sangat mahir memainkan perkusi. Dan aku sangat menyukai permainan musiknya. Riang dan ramai. Begitu ceria. Hmm..., cinta platonis...

Sambil membaca buku itu bersama, kami mengobrol. Tak jarang kami saling bercanda dan akhirnya tertawa bersama. Rasanya menyenangkan sekali bicara dengannya.

DIN! DIN! CKITTT!

Suara klakson dan decitan rem terdengar memekakkan telingaku. Aku dan dia sama-sama tersentak kaget. Kulihat kau sedang memandangku dengan tatapan nanar. Ada amarah di sana.

'Jangan salah paham, kumohon...,' batinku resah. Tanpa sadar, aku berdiri. Namun belum sempat aku menghampirimu, kau telah pergi. Melaju dengan kencang bersama motormu dan menghilang dalam deru debu.

Aku tercekat, terdiam dan terpaku menatap kepergianmu. Lalu terduduk lemah di bangku, di sampingnya.

"Diakah yang sedang kau tunggu?" tanyanya pelan. Aku mengangguk lemah. "Dia itu kekasihmu ya?" tanyanya kemudian. Sekali lagi, aku hanya mengangguk lemah.

Sejenak kemudian, dia pergi agak menjauh dariku sambil mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku celana denimnya. Setelah selesai menelpon seseorang, dia kembali menghampiriku.

"Aku antar kau menyusulnya, ya?" tanyanya menawarkan bantuan.

"Tapi motormu?" aku balik bertanya.

"Nanti ada temanku yang akan mengurusinya. Sebentar lagi dia datang, kok!" jawabnya.

Tak sampai sepuluh menit, sebuah sedan berwarna hitam berhenti di depan kami. Seorang pria keluar dari sana. Dia menghampiri pria itu sambil memberikan sebuah kunci. Pun dia menerima kunci dari pria itu.

"Ayo!" serunya memanggilku.

Sedikit segan aku menurutinya, berjalan menuju mobil itu. Dengan santun dia membukakan pintu untukku. Setelah masuk ke mobil, dia segera menyalakan mesin dan melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Kita cari dia dimana?" tanyanya kepadaku.

"Biasanya dia ke Coffee Muffet saat sedang suntuk. Kita coba cari ke sana saja," jawabku lirih.

"Baiklah, kita langsung ke sana saja, ya?" ujarnya sambil menambah laju kecepatan mobilnya.

_Scene 3_

Lima belas menit kemudian, kami telah sampai di Coffee Muffet. Dia segera memarkirkan mobilnya. Sempat kulihat motormu di sana. Setelah turun dari mobilnya, aku segera masuk untuk mencarimu.

Akan tetapi, yang kulihat saat itu begitu menyakitkan. Tampak kau sedang memeluk seorang gadis berambut merah muda dan mencium bibirnya. 'Dia lagi...," batinku menahan perih.

"Jangan dilihat!" sesosok tubuh menyeretku ke dalam pelukannya. Dia, memelukku sambil menutupi pandanganku dengan badannya.

Aku berusaha melepaskan diri. Aku ingin meyakinkan mataku bahwa yang kulihat tadi bukan dirimu. Namun dia memelukku semakin erat.

"Jangan! Jika kau melihatnya, kau tak akan pernah bisa melupakannya," bisiknya kepadaku.

"Tidak, aku tak percaya. Biarkan aku melihatnya sekali lagi," aku meronta dan meronta lagi.

"Tak akan kubiarkan," bisiknya sekali lagi.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa, dia segera membawaku pergi dari tempat itu. Pelukannya masih mengunciku. Dan baru terlepas setelah dia membukakan pintu mobilnya untukku.

"Masuklah, tenangkan dulu hatimu," ujarnya pelan.

Aku membisu, tapi air mataku menjerit. Berjatuhan tanpa sempat kutahan. Akhirnya dia membawaku ke sebuah tempat yang tenang. Studio musiknya.

"Istirahat dulu di sini, ya? Nanti aku antar kau pulang," ujarnya sambil mengulurkan segelas air minum untukku.

Aku meraih gelas itu dengan tangan gemetar. Namun akhirnya, dia meletakkan gelas itu di atas meja kecil di dekatku.

"Sakit..., dadaku sakit banget...," desisku sambil meremas dadaku sendiri.

Dia duduk di depanku, memandangiku. Dia mengulurkan tangannya kepadaku. "Sini tanganmu," ujarnya pelan.

Naluriah, aku mengulurkan tanganku pelan. Dia meraihnya lalu menggenggamnya erat.

"Genggam tanganku erat-erat. Jika perlu remaslah sekuat-kuatnya. Luapkan emosimu. Marah, kecewa, sakit hati, semuanya. Tumpahkanlah di tanganku," lanjutnya sambil tersenyum.

Aku menatap wajahnya. Walau dengan pandangan kabur karena terselimuti air mata, aku bisa melihat ketulusan di sana. Dan akhirnya, aku menggenggam erat tangan kekarnya itu.

Hujan turun di luar sana. Membuat ruangan studio ini terasa semakin dingin. Namun tak sedingin dalam hatiku saat ini.

_Scene 4_

"Kau sudah bangun?" sapanya saat melihatku membuka mata.

"Sudah berapa lama aku tertidur?" tanyaku kaget. Aku segera bangkit dan merapikan bajuku.

"Sekitar dua jam. Kau lapar?" tanyanya kemudian.

Tanpa sempat kujawab, perutku menjerit.

"Hmm..., sepertinya cacing di perutmu sudah kudeta, ya?" ujarnya menggodaku.

Spontan wajahku memerah, malu.

"Aku belikan makanan, atau kau ingin makan di luar?" tanyanya lagi.

"Tidak usah. Antar aku pulang saja," jawabku menolak tawarannya.

"Tidak! Karena hari ini kau mendapat masalah karena aku, jadi hari ini aku akan bertanggung jawab," ujarnya kemudian.

"Jadi kau membantuku karena kau merasa ini tanggung jawabmu?" tanyaku bingung.

"Ya, aku merasa bersalah karena sudah membuat kekasihmu salah paham, sampai-sampai...," dia berhenti bicara.

Aku hanya menunduk. Menyembunyikan mataku yang basah. Dia meraih jemariku. Lalu membawaku keluar dari studio.

"Kau ingin makan apa?" tanyanya.

"Aku tak berselera," jawabku singkat.

"Tapi perutmu bernyanyi sejak tadi," tukasnya menyanggahku. "Kita makan di warung lesehan saja, bagaimana?" ujarnya menawariku.

"Terserah kau saja," sahutku datar.

Sejenak kemudian, kami melesat secepat kilat di atas mobilnya. Masih tersisa jejak-jejak hujan di atas aspal, menodai sedan hitam ini. Tak butuh waktu lama, kami pun sampai di sebuah warung makan lesehan.

"Kamu suka ayam bakar?" tanyanya kepadaku. Aku mengangguk pelan.

Setelah memesan makanan, kami menuju sebuah meja kosong yang letaknya agak di pinggir.

"Hei, kau! Duduklah di sini! Dari sini kau bisa melihat bintang," ujarnya mempersilakanku.

Aku menurut saja. Setelah duduk, aku pandangi langit malam. Hitam kelam, tanpa bintang. "Kau bohong! Mana bintangnya?" tanyaku retoris.

"Sebentar lagi, hujan baru saja reda. Jadi sebentar lagi pasti langit cerah," jawabnya.

Aku hanya menghela nafas. Dalam, berat, dan sesak. Masih terasa sakit. Lagi, kupandangi langit malam.

"Silakan," ujar seorang gadis mengantarkan pesanan kami.

"Terima kasih," sahutnya menerima makanan itu. "Ayo makan!" ajaknya sambil menyodorkan ayam bakar kepadaku.

_Scene 5_

"Aku antar kau pulang, ya? Rumahmu dimana?" tanyanya setelah selesai makan.

"Aku tinggal di apartemen," jawabku singkat.

"Oh..., kalau begitu aku antar kau pulang ke apartemenmu," sahutnya lagi. "Sebentar," pamitnya sambil berdiri. Dia menuju ke kasir. Tak lama kemudian dia kembali. "Ayo!" ajaknya sambil mengulurkan tangan untuk membantuku berdiri.

Setelah masuk ke dalam mobil, kami segera melaju membelah temaram lampu kota.

"Bawa aku pergi," gumamku lirih. "Aku tak ingin pulang, malam ini aku tak mau sendirian," lanjutku pelan.

"Hmm...? Kau ingin pergi kemana?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Kemana saja," jawabku datar.

"Kita ke pantai, yuk!" ujarnya memberi ide.

Aku hanya diam. Namun dia melajukan mobilnya menuju ke pantai. Setelah menyusuri jalan yang ramai, kami masuk ke area pantai yang berpasir. Sampai di tempat tujuan, dia memarkirkan mobilnya. Kamipun turun dan berjalan menuju bibir pantai. Kulihat dia melepaskan jaketnya.

"Pakai ini," ujarnya sambil memakaikan jaketnya kepadaku.

"Tidak usah! Kau sendiri nanti masuk angin," tukasku menolak.

"Tidak apa-apa, pakailah," paksanya sambil memakaikan kembali jaketnya kepadanya.

"Mmm..., terima kasih...," kataku kemudian.

"Kita duduk-duduk di sana, yuk!" ajaknya sambil menunjuk ke arah sebuah pohon nyiur. Tanpa persetujuanku, dia sudah berlari kecil menuju ke sana.

"Hhh...!" desahnya sambil membaringkan tubuhnya di atas pasir putih, di bawah pohon nyiur. "Kemarilah! Lihat! Sekarang langit cerah kan? Langit lebih indah jika dilihat dengan cara seperti ini," lanjutnya menjelaskan.

Aku duduk di sampingnya, bersandar pada pohon nyiur. Lalu menengadah memandangi langit malam. Iya, memang langit sekarang cerah, bertaburan bintang-bintang. Namun tetap saja suasana hatiku suram.

"Berbaringlah! Lepaskan semua emosimu sambil menikmati malam," ujarnya sambil menarik tanganku.

Akhirnya aku menurut. Aku berbaring di sampingnya. Kupandangi langit di atas sana. Dia benar, langit tampak lebih indah. Bintang-bintang seakan lebih terang. Dan debur ombak terdengar seperti suara perkusi yang bertalu-talu.

"Oya, ngomong-ngomong, aku belum tahu namamu," ujarnya memecah keheningan. "Namaku Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto," lanjutnya memperkenalkan diri.

"Mmm... Hinata. Hyuuga Hinata," jawabku singkat.

"Hmm..., Hinata. Tempat yang disinari matahari. Sesuai sekali untuk gadis secantik kau," guraunya menggodaku.

Aku tersenyum. Dia menoleh ke arahku. Wajahnya dekat sekali dengan wajahku, membuatku jengah. Tanpa diduga, dia mengulurkan tangan untuk meraih daguku. Mau tak mau aku menoleh kepadanya.

Detik berikutnya, kurasakan bibirku terkunci oleh ciumannya. Aku terpaku. Kaget, bingung, semua emosi campur aduk dan bergejolak di dalam hatiku. Lama sekali dia menciumku. Hingga akhirnya dapat kurasakan lidahnya menyapu bibirku. Aku tersentak dan segera bangkit. Duduk agak menjauh darinya.

"Maaf..., maafkan aku...," desisku terkejut. Kemudian aku berdiri.

Dia segera meraih tanganku. "Maaf untuk apa?" tanyanya retoris.

"Antar aku pulang," ujarku sambil melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Secepat mungkin aku berjalan menuju mobilnya.

Tak lama kemudian dia membukakan pintu mobilnya untukku. Lalu kami melaju menuju apartemenku.

"Maafkan aku...," bisiknya lirih.

_Scene 6_

"Hei...," sapamu saat melihatku turun dari mobilnya.

"Hei...," balasku pelan. "Terima kasih sudah mengantarku pulang," ucapku kepadanya.

"No problem. Ya sudah, aku langsung pamit saja, ya? Sudah malam," pamitnya, lalu dia pun melesat pergi dengan sedan hitamnya itu.

"Kapan datang?" tanyaku kepadamu. "Masuklah!" kupersilakan kau masuk ke apartemenku.

"Sejak tadi sore," jawabmu tanpa ekspresi. "Kau kemana saja? Aku mencemaskanmu," ujarmu pelan.

"Jalan-jalan. Ke Coffee Muffet, ke studio musiknya, lalu ke pantai sebentar," jawabku lengkap.

Sekilas tampak keterkejutan di wajahmu. Namun aku berusaha menutupi emosiku sendiri.

"Maafkan aku, harusnya aku tak emosi," ujarmu kemudian.

"Kau, akan sampai kapan menyakiti perasaanku?" tanyaku retoris.

"Maksudmu...?" kau malah balik bertanya.

"Haruskah setiap kali kita bertengkar, kau bersandar pada gadis bermata hijau itu?" jeritku.

Tatapan matamu yang hitam semakin kelam, membuatku tenggelam kian dalam. Namun sedapat mungkin aku bertahan untuk membalas dengan tatapan yang sama. Sama-sama kejam.

"Pulanglah! Aku ingin tidur."

_stage closed_

So, do you like the story or not? I'll continue if you do...

Well, thanks for reading and feel free to write any review in the box below.

See you soon, minna...luv yaaa...!


	2. Chapter 2

**Tentang Aku, Kau, dan Dia**

Cinta itu seperti puzzle, kadang kita keliru menyusun kepingannya.

Bingung harus meletakkan kepingan itu dimana. Seperti yang kualami saat ini.

Aku bingung harus meletakkan hatiku dimana, di hatimu atau hatinya.

Atau, lebih baik kutinggalkan saja semua...?

Author : Hyuuga Hinata Hime

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship

Rate : M

Pairing : NaruHinaSasu

Warning : AU, MissTypo(s), OOC, Hinata's PoV, dll.

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Scene 1**_

'Hhh..., akhirnya selesai juga rapatnya,' batinku sambil menghela nafas lega.

Kuambil tasku dari loker, lalu kumasukkan sebuah jurnal tebal dan dua jilid draft proposal event tahunan ke dalamnya. Sempat kulirik cermin yang kutempel pada bagian belakang pintu lokerku. Ada bayanganmu di sana, sedang berjalan mendekatiku sambil menatapku tajam. Seperti biasanya.

"Kau lama sekali, Hinata!" katamu dengan nada dingin.

"Maafkan aku," sahutku dengan suara selembut mungkin. "Tadi rapatnya diundur satu jam, jadi selesainya pun mundur lebih lama," ujarku menjelaskan apa adanya.

"Hn!" kau menggumam pelan, tapi berintonasi tegas, menahan marah.

"Maukah kau mengantarku pulang?" tanyaku ragu, takut dan kikuk.

"Kau pikir untuk apa aku di sini begitu lama?" kau balik bertanya, retoris.

Tatapan matamu yang posesif membuatku merasa terintimidasi. Namun entah mengapa, justru itu yang kusuka darimu. Kau mengulurkan tangan. Walau tanpa berkata apapun, aku tahu kau menawarkan diri untuk membantuku membawa tabung gambar yang sedang aku pegang.

"Terima kasih," ucapku sambil menyerahkan tabung sepanjang satu meter itu kepadamu.

"Ayo cepat!" ujarmu sambil berjalan meninggalkanku yang sedang mengunci loker.

Sedetik kemudian, aku berlari kecil untuk mengejar langkahmu yang berderap keras di lantai lorong gedung.

_**Scene 2**_

"Sepertinya kau sibuk hari ini," ucapmu begitu masuk ke apartemenku.

"Iya, ada event Art and Music Exhibition bulan depan. Aku salah satu panitianya," jawabku sambil meletakkan tasku di atas sofa.

"Hn," kau hanya menggumam.

"Kenapa kau tidak ikut jadi panitia, Sasuke?" tanyaku kemudian. "Bukankah tahun lalu kau ketuanya?" lanjutku sambil berjalan ke dapur, mengambil segelas air.

"Malas!" jawabmu singkat.

"Tapi kau mau membantuku, kan?" aku bertanya lagi. Lebih tepatnya meminta.

"Apa?" kau bertanya tanpa basa-basi.

"Mengantarku mengajukan proposal ke para pengisi acara besok," jawabku apa adanya.

"Ada berapa?" kau bertanya lagi.

"Tugasku 2 orang saja. Yang satu bernama Sai, seorang pelukis. Yang satunya Naruto, dia seorang pemusik," jawabku sambil membuka draft proposal yang baru saja aku ambil dari dalam tasku.

"Hn...," kau bergumam lagi, tapi terdengar seperti menahan marah. Membuatku teringat akan peristiwa itu. Namun segera kugelengkan kepala untuk menghilangkan kenangan itu.

"Sasuke...," aku memanggil namamu pelan. "Apa kau lapar? Aku akan memasak sebentar, lalu kita makan bersama, ya?" tanyaku sambil memakai apron, lalu menyiapkan beberapa bahan makanan yang seadanya di lemari es.

"Aku mau tidur," jawabmu tak menjawab pertanyaanku. "Hinata, terima kasih," ujarmu lirih.

Aku tersenyum, mengerti maksudmu. Sejenak kudekati dirimu yang sudah berbaring di sofa. Kedua matamu terpejam. Kudekati wajahmu sambil kuusap rambutmu. Tanpa berkata apapun, kukecup keningmu dengan lembut.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke...," bisikku lirih, entah kau mendengarnya atau tidak.

_**Scene 3**_

"Ya sudah, kau kembali saja ke kampus," ucapku setelah kau mengatakan bahwa kau harus menggantikan dosenmu untuk mengajar di kampus ketika kau mengantarku ke galeri Sai.

"Setelah selesai, cepatlah pulang!" entah nasihat atau saran. Namun nada bicaramu lebih mirip perintah.

"Tentu! Malam ini datanglah ke apartemenku, Sasuke!" pintaku antusias. "Akan kumasakkan makanan favoritmu," lanjutku sambil tersenyum kepadamu.

"Hn," kau menggumam sambil mengangguk pelan. "Aku pergi," pamitmu sambil mengenakan helm. Tak lama kemudian, kau melaju di atas motormu dan menghilang ditelan deru debu.

Perlahan kulangkahkan kakiku ke tepi jalan raya, menghentikan sebuah taksi yang melintas. Setelah taksi itu berhenti di depanku, aku segera naik dan taksi itupun segera meninggalkan galeri Sai.

Dari galeri lukisan Sai, hanya butuh 15 menit untuk sampai ke studio musik milik Naruto, seniman perkusi yang kukagumi. Ketika aku sampai di sana, tampak beberapa orang pria baru saja meninggalkan tempat itu. Salah satunya bersurai hitam kecoklatan sepanjang pinggang.

'Mirip Kak Neji,' batinku sambil memicingkan mata menajamkan penglihatan.

Akan tetapi sosok jangkung bertubuh kekar itu segera berbaur dengan lalu lalang orang-orang yang sedang berjalan kaki.

Turun dari taksi, aku segera menuju ke studio setelah membayar ongkos dan menutup pintu mobil berplat kuning itu. Kuketuk pintu studio, dan tak lama kemudian seseorang membukanya.

"Kau...," seorang pria bersurai jabrik berwarna pirang menyambutku dengan alis bertaut.

"Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata," ujarku memperkenalkan diri, lagi.

"Oh, iya! Aku ingat!" serunya sambil menggaruk-garuk kepala. "Masuklah, Hinata!" lanjutnya sambil sedikit bergeser memberiku akses untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan kedap suara itu.

"Apa kau sedang sibuk, Naruto?" tanyaku bersikap sopan.

"Tidak juga! Kenapa?" dia balik bertanya setelah menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan. Begini...," jawabku terhenti sesaat karena aku sedang membuka tasku dan mengambil sejilid proposal. "Kampus kami akan mengadakan event Art and Music Exhibition. Kami berharap kau bersedia menjadi salah satu pengisi acara," lanjutku sambil menyodorkan proposal itu.

Dia menerimanya tanpa kata. Lalu membuka halaman demi halaman, membacanya. Aku pun terdiam memperhatikan ekspresinya yang berubah-ubah, kadang tersenyum tipis, kadang mengernyit bingung. Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum menikmati perubahan mimik wajahnya yang tampan berhiaskan tiga goresan tanda lahir di kedua pipinya.

"Apa aku begitu tampan, sampai-sampai kau memperhatikan wajahku seperti itu?" sebuah tanya darinya mengagetkanku, lebih tepatnya membuatku merasa tertangkap basah.

Refleks aku memalingkan wajahku, menunduk untuk menyembunyikan rona merah di pipiku. Sementara dia masih membaca proposalku, walau kadang dia melirikku dari sudut matanya. Tak sampai sepuluh menit dia menutup kembali proposalku. Lalu meletakkannya di atas meja.

"Aku tertarik! Tapi aku harus membicarakannya dulu dengan teman-temanku yang lain," ucapnya memberi penjelasan. "Andai kau datang lebih cepat, teman-temanku masih di sini tadi." Lanjutnya sambil tersenyum.

"Be-benarkah?" tanyaku.

"Oya! Aku belum menawarimu minum," dia berdiri lalu berjalan menuju lemari es di sudut ruang. "Kau ingin minum apa? Air mineral atau yang bersoda?" tanyanya sambil membuka lemari es itu.

"Air mineral saja! Lambungku kurang bersahabat dengan minuman bersoda," jawabku apa adanya.

"Ini," dia menyodorkan sebotol air mineral di kepadaku. Aku menerimanya sambil tersenyum dan berterima kasih. Sedetik kemudian aku membuka segel dan memutar tutupnya. Tak butuh waktu lama, cairan bening itu berkurang setengah karena telah berpindah tempat ke dalam tubuhku. Setelah merasa cukup, aku menutup kembali botol itu, lalu meletakkannya di atas meja.

"Kalau begitu, aku tinggalkan proposal ini. Silakan kau pelajari lebih dulu," ujarku sambil berdiri dan menggantungkan tasku ke pundak. "Kuharap kau memberiku kabar baik secepatnya," lanjutku sambil agak membungkuk.

"Baiklah! Mari kuantar kau pulang!" dia mengucapkan kata itu dengan nada ambigu, entah menawarkan bantuan atau malah memerintahku pulang.

"Tidak usah! Aku bisa pulang sendiri," sesopan mungkin aku menolak.

"Tidak apa-apa! Aku sekalian mau ke kampus. Ada gladi bersih untuk performance besok," ujarnya sambil mengambil jaket dari gantungan baju yang terpasang di balik pintu.

"Acara apa?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Event rutin kampus. Setiap bulan ada pertunjukan, dan untuk bulan ini, pertunjukan musik etnik," jawabnya menjelaskan.

Aku hanya menggumam pelan. Ingin rasanya melihatnya tampil, tapi sayang. Aku sudah berjanji untuk menemanimu melakukan penelitian di laboratorium kampus besok.

"Ayo!" ajaknya sambil menyodoriku sebuah helm. "Naik motor tidak masalah untukmu, kan?" dia bertanya sambil tersenyum. Aku menerima helm itu dengan berat hati.

Tak sampai sepuluh menit kami tiba di apartemenku, karena dia melajukan motor balapnya dengan sangat cepat. Membuat jantungku bekerja ekstra dalam perjalanan tadi. Begitu berhenti di depan gedung apartemen, aku turun dari motor balapnya yang besar itu. Kurang hati-hati, aku terpeleset saat kakiku berpijak di atas aspal.

BRUK! Aku terjatuh hingga terduduk.

"Ah!" jeritku menahan sakit.

"Hinata!" dia segera menurunkan stand motornya, lalu membantuku berdiri. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" pertanyaan itu penuh kecemasan.

"Ti-tidak, kok! Ha-hanya kesemutan...," jawabku sambil berusaha untuk berdiri.

"Sini aku bantu!" dia meraih salah satu tanganku, sedangkan tangan yang satunya melingkar di pinggangku, lalu memapahku berjalan. "Aku antar kau sampai pintu apartemenmu, ya?" sekali lagi dia menawarkan bantuan.

Belum sempat kujawab, dia tetap berjalan di sampingku dan membiarkanku bersandar pada tubuh kekarnya. Aku tak bisa menolak, karena kakiku terasa sakit setiap aku melangkah. Sepertinya pergelangan kakiku terkilir.

Saat memasuki gedung apartemen, beberapa orang gadis berjalan bersimpangan arah dengan kami. Sekilas kulihat sosok seorang gadis bersurai pink bermata hijau di antara mereka. Dari sudut mataku dapat kupastikan dia sedang memandangiku dengan tatapan tajam.

'Dia...,' batinku dalam hati. Ingatanku langsung melayang ke peristiwa tempo hari.

_**Scene 4**_

BRAK! Pintu apartemenku dibuka dengan kasar.

Tanpa sempat beranjak dari sofa, kudengar suara keras pintu itu kembali tertutup.

Aku menoleh ke arah sumber suara berisik itu. Tampak kau berjalan menghampiriku sambil menatapku tajam. Teramat sangat tajam. Belum pernah kulihat auramu sekelam ini sebelumnya.

"Kau sudah berani rupanya," suara baritonmu terdengar berat. "Kau ingin balas dendam padaku, eh?!" kalimat ini diiringi intonasi ironi.

"A-apa maksudmu, Sasuke?" aku terbata-bata, tak sempat menyembunyikan rasa takutku.

"Dimana dia menyentuhmu? Katakan!" kau membentakku keras. Membuat nyaliku mendadak menciut. "Sejauh apa dia menyentuhmu?!" kali ini kau berteriak. Dan nyaliku benar-benar lenyap.

"Sasuke..., sa-sakit...," aku merintih saat kau mencengkeram kedua lenganku dengan genggaman yang erat hingga darah di nadiku seakan berhenti mengalir. "Le-lepaskan...," aku berusaha meronta.

Kau mendorongku dengan begitu kuat hingga punggungku membentur sandaran sofa yang empuk. Tubuhku melesak ke sana, membuat sebuah cekungan. Tanpa basa-basi, kau mencium bibirku. Bukan. Kau melumatnya. Dengan kasar. Bahkan sesaat tadi, bisa kurasakan kau menggigitnya keras.

"Nngghh...! Hgghh...!" lidahku mengecap rasa asin, dan aku merintih menahan perih.

Sepertinya, kau salah mengartikan suaraku. Kau justru semakin liar mengulum bibirku. Lidahmu merangsek masuk ke dalam rongga mulutku. Bahkan tanganmu, kini berpindah tempat. Menyusup masuk dari bawah kaos yang kukenakan. Meremas dadaku dengan keras. Refleks tubuhku terangkat, melengkung ke atas merespon sentuhanmu.

"Nngghh...! Nngghh...!" aku berusaha menggelengkan kepala.

Sekuat tenaga aku mencoba mendorong dadamu yang kekar agar kau menjauh. Namun kau malah semakin menekanku ke sofa, menindih tubuhku dengan tubuhmu. Tak sanggup menahan berat badanmu, membuat tubuhku merosot hingga telentang di bawahmu.

'Oh, Tuhan! Tolong aku!' hatiku menjerit. Begitu pula air mataku. Genggaman tanganku yang begitu erat di lenganmu, membuat kuku-kuku di jemariku mengukir goresan merah di sana.

"Ugh! Kau mencakarku, Hinata!" bisikmu tepat di telingaku.

"Hhh..., hhh..., hentikan, Sasuke," akhirnya aku bisa memasok kembali oksigen ke dalam paru-paru. "Aaaghh...!" desahan keras meluncur secepat kilat dari bibirku saat kau menyentuh –atau lebih tepatnya memilin– bagian tersensitif di dadaku.

Sejenak tubuhku gemetar. Kedua mataku terpejam erat, sementara bibirku sedikit terbuka. Dapat kurasakan bagian bawah tubuhku mendadak lembab.

"Kau pasti sudah basah sekarang!" kau mendesis lirih, lidahmu membelai daun telingaku perlahan.

Tanpa kuduga, kau menarik kaosku ke atas, hingga melewati kepalaku. Menelanjangi tubuh atasku. Kau bahkan melukis jejak-jejak sewarna darah di sana. Dengan cara mengecup, menghisap, bahkan menggigit.

"Aaghh...! Sa-Sasuke..., hentikan!" pintaku dengan nada memelas. "Dengarkan aku dulu...!"

Mengabaikan permohonanku, kau justru membelai perutku. Lalu menyusupkan tangan kananmu ke dalam celanaku. Meraba-raba seakan mencari sesuatu. Hingga akhirnya, jemarimu yang panjang menyentuh sesuatu.

"Ough...! Hentikan Sasu- ..., aaaagghh!" aku menjerit saat kau membelainya. Selain itu, kau juga menekannya. Bahkan kau memasukinya. Aku tahu karena rasanya sangat perih.

Aku berusaha merapatkan pahaku sekuat tenaga. Bahkan aku mencengkeraman pergelangan tanganmu untuk mencegahmu menginvasi area pribadiku. Namun rangsangan yang kau berikan pada tubuhku, baik bagian atas maupun bagian bawah, membuatku semakin lemah. Merasakan rontaanku yang perlahan menghilang, kau memanfaatkan kesempatan untuk melepaskan ikat pinggang dan menurunkan resleting celana denimmu.

"Jangan...," pintaku lirih. "Kumohon jangan, Sasuke...," suaraku memelas. Tangisku kian pecah.

Tanpa mempedulikan kata-kataku, kau melucuti kain yang menutupi bagian bawah tubuhku hingga tak tersisa sehelai benangpun di sana. Kau menyentuh puncak hasratku sekali lagi. Menenggelamkan jemarimu lebih dalam dari sebelumnya, seakan berusaha menciptakan ruang.

"Bukankah kau sendiri yang protes jika aku bersandar pada orang lain saat kita bertengkar? Hah?!" kau membentakku sekali lagi. Kali ini diiringi dengan remasan keras di dadaku dan jemarimu yang kian dalam menusukku dengan satu hentakan.

"AAAAAGGHH...!"

Aku kaget bukan kepalang, merasakan perih di dalam tubuhku karena jarimu menembus sesuatu, juga perih di hatiku karena mendengar ucapanmu barusan. Seakan jantungku berhenti berdetak. Seolah nafasku berhenti terhirup. Rasanya seperti hatiku dicabut dari tempatnya. Akhirnya aku benar-benar menyerah. Bukan karena pasrah. Namun karena hatiku lelah dengan perlakuanmu. Tubuhku diam tak bergerak, genggaman tanganku terlepas. Dan kau mendekatkan pinggulmu untuk menekan pinggulku sementara jemarimu masih di dalam.

"Jadi..., seperti inikah caramu bersandar padanya?" suaraku begitu lirih, tapi ternyata cukup untuk membuatmu terkejut. "Inikah..., yang kau lakukan dengannya setiap kali kau bersandar pada gadis bersurai pink itu? Sasuke?!" sedapat mungkin aku berkata dengan tenang, tapi air mataku tidak bisa diajak kompak. Mereka menetes berkali-kali tanpa sanggup kubendung lagi.

Kulihat ada sebersit rasa bersalah dari raut wajahmu. Kurasakan ada getar ketakutan dari tubuhmu. Dan hembusan nafasmu pun sempat terhenti sejenak tadi. Kau berpaling dariku. Menghindari tatapan mataku.

"Menyingkir dariku," kalimat itu kuucapkan setegas yang kubisa. "Keluarkan jarimu dan menyingkir dari tubuhku, Sasuke!" aku memang tidak bergeming, tapi aku bersyukur, intonasi bicaraku sudah cukup untuk mengusirmu dari atas tubuhku.

Kau beranjak tanpa kata. Sempat kulirik dirimu saat kau menutup celana denimmu dan mengunci kembali ikat pinggangmu. Kulihat ada darah di ujung jemarimu. Akhirnya kau pergi tanpa permisi.

Beberapa saat kemudian, kudengar pintu apartemenku dibuka dan ditutup kembali dengan cara yang sama seperti saat kau datang. Hanya saja, jauh lebih kasar.

Sementara aku, masih terdiam kaku karena seluruh tubuhku menangis. Air mataku berjatuhan, peluhku bercucuran, dan cairan cintaku yang dipompa secara paksa berceceran di sofa. Walau penglihatanku kabur oleh genangan air mata, aku tahu ada bercak kemerahan di sana.

_**Scene 5**_

"Hi-Hinata?" dia menyambutku dengan tatapan terkejut saat membuka pintu studio musiknya. "Apa yang terjadi padamu?" dia bertanya dengan nada cemas.

"Boleh aku masuk?" aku bertanya penuh harap. "Ku-kumohon...," aku berbisik lirih. Gawat! Sepertinya air mataku tak bisa kutahan lagi.

"Tentu saja! Masuklah!" dia agak menepi dari pintu, memberiku akses untuk memasuki ruang kedap suara itu.

"Te-terima kasih, Na-Naruto...," ucapku dengan suara bergetar.

Begitu dia menutup pintu ruangan, hawa dingin AC langsung merajamku. Namun lebih dingin dalam hatiku saat ini. Tanpa menunggu dipersilakan olehnya, aku menghempaskan tubuh di atas sofa tempatku tertidur dulu. Kulirik dia sedang mengambilkan sebotol air mineral dari dalam lemari es di sudut ruang.

"Minumlah!" dia meletakkan botol bening itu di atas meja, tepat di hadapanku.

Tanpa basa-basi, segera kuraih botol itu dan membuka tutupnya. Kuteguk isinya dengan tergesa-gesa. Hingga membuatnya mengalir dari sudut bibirku. Namun cairan itu berwarna agak kemerahan.

"Bibirmu berdarah, Hinata," ujarnya ambigu, entah pernyataan atau pertanyaan.

Aku segera mengusap lelehan air di daguku. Lalu kembali menenggak air mineral itu hingga tandas tanpa sisa. "Terima kasih," ucapku sambil meletakkan kembali botol itu ke atas meja dalam keadaan kosong.

"Kau tampak kacau, Hinata. Ada apa?" dia bertanya, entah karena peduli, atau hanya sekedar penasaran.

"Ti-tidak ada...," aku berbisik lirih. Mungkin lebih tepatnya, berbicara pada diri sendiri. "Na-Naruto..., bo-bolehkah aku menginap di sini?" tanyaku tanpa tedeng aling-aling.

Dia tercengang mendengar ucapanku. Kedua matanya menatapku tajam, tapi ekspresi wajahnya menyiratkan belas kasihan yang teramat sangat dalam. Aku menundukkan kepala, menghindari kontak mata dengannya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi padamu, Hinata?" dia bertanya sekali lagi. Intonasinya melembut. Mencoba memancingku untuk bicara.

"Sa-Sasuke..., di-dia..., mmh...," mulutku tak sanggup bercerita. Namun air mata menjerit, berderai tanpa sempat kusembunyikan.

"Sasuke? Kekasihmu itu?" dia bertanya untuk memastikan.

Aku tak menjawab. Pun tak mengangguk untuk menjawab. Hanya menghela nafas. Menahan kecewa, merasa putus asa. Perasaanku benar-benar terluka. Air mataku masih mengalir dari sudut kedua mataku. Perlahan dia mendekatiku. Tangannya terulur kepadaku. Meraih jemari tanganku yang sedari tadi tergenggam sendiri.

"Remas saja tanganku!" ucapnya sambil menggenggam jemariku lembut.

Sebisa mungkin aku melakukan sarannya. Sekuat tenaga meremas jemari panjangnya. Namun yang kurasakan justru jemariku sendiri yang semakin sakit. Karena aku merasa energiku sudah habis sejak dari apartemen tadi.

"Na-Naruto...," aku menyebut namanya. "Bo-bolehkah aku, me-meminta pelukan darimu...? Se-sebentar saja...," kali ini kuucapkan permohonanku sambil menatap matanya.

Penglihatanku memang kabur karena air mata yang tergenang. Namun aku masih bisa melihat senyum terukir di wajahnya. Sedetik kemudian, tubuhku tenggelam dalam dekapannya.

"Selama yang kau butuhkan, Hinata..., selama apapun itu," bisiknya lirih di telingaku.

_**Scene 6**_

"Seperti kita butuh jeda," ujarku via telepon.

"Jeda?" tanyamu dari ujung sana, terdengar bingung.

Aku menggumam pelan. Aku yakin sebenarnya kau mengerti maksudku. Hanya pura-pura tak tahu saja.

"Aku akan pergi beberapa minggu. Aku butuh ketenangan untuk berpikir...," ucapanku menggantung cukup lama. "Aku ingin sendiri sebentar," lanjutku nyaris tak terdengar.

"Hn," kau hanya menggumam pelan, seperti biasanya. "Kau akan pergi kemana?" tanyamu kemudian.

"Entahlah!" jawabku sekenanya. "Jaga dirimu, ya? Apapun keputusanku saat kembali, kuharap kau menghargaiku, Sasuke. Sekali ini saja...," lanjutku setenang mungkin.

"Maafkan aku, Hinata," ucapmu berbisik lirih. "Maafkan aku karena selalu menyakitimu...," lanjutmu semakin lirih.

"Kau minta maaf untuk rasa sakitku yang di mana, Sasuke?" tanyaku geram. "Di hatiku? Atau di tubuhku? Hah?!" kuucapkan pertanyaan itu dengan intonasi sedatar mungkin agar kau tak mendengar isak tangis yang sedang kutahan dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Semuanya..., maafkan aku, Hinata," kudengar nada suaramu melembut. "Cepatlah kembali!" pintamu, tanpa intonasi perintah seperti biasanya. Malah terkesan seperti memohon.

"Hhh..., iya...," aku mengiyakan sekenanya saja. "Sasuke...," kusebut namamu sekali lagi, sebelumnya akhirnya kuputuskan sambungan telepon.

_**_stage closed_**_

Huwaaaaaaaaa...

Finally I decided to continue this fanfic...hehehe...

Hope you guys like it and enjoy reading it...

There are some reviewers who guess the plot or even the ending of the story...

I happily welcome them and take their reviews as inspiration and advice to expand my ideas

Thank you so much, guys...!

Well, thanks for reading and feel free to write any review in the box below.

See you soon, minna...luv yaaa...!


	3. Chapter 3

**Tentang Aku, Kau, dan Dia**

Cinta itu seperti puzzle, kadang kita keliru menyusun kepingannya.

Bingung harus meletakkan kepingan itu dimana. Seperti yang kualami saat ini.

Aku bingung harus meletakkan hatiku dimana, di hatimu atau hatinya.

Atau, lebih baik kutinggalkan saja semua...?

Author : Hyuuga Hinata Hime

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship

Rate : M

Pairing : NaruHinaSasu, slight NejiHina

Warning : AU, MissTypo(s), OOC, Hinata's PoV, dll.

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Scene 1**_

Hari masih pagi. Bahkan sang surya belum sempat memecah langit fajar. Namun aku telah berada di atas sebuah bus. Duduk di dekat jendela sambil bersandar pada kaca. Kedua mataku menerawang kelam. Memandang dengan tatapan kosong. Perlahan tapi pasti, penglihatanku memudar karena air mata yang tergenang.

'Sasuke...,' dalam hati kusebut namamu. Entah sudah berapa kali. Dan tentu saja semua itu percuma. Kau tak ada di sini.

Aku menutup mataku, mencoba untuk menghapus bayangmu. Namun yang terjadi justru kulihat kenangan pada hari itu. Seakan aku menonton sebuah film yang diputar berulang-ulang. Air mata yang tadi tergenang, kini mulai berjatuhan.

"Hhh...," aku menghela nafas sedalam yang kubisa. Mencoba untuk tetap memasok oksigen ke dalam paru-paru walau detak jantungku berusaha mematahkan tulang rusuk kiriku.

'Aku harus kemana?' tanyaku dalam hati, pada diriku sendiri.

Jika aku pulang pada saat bukan liburan, tentu ayah akan bertanya macam-macam. Jika aku pergi, akan pergi kemana? Aku tak punya tujuan. Jika aku ke tempat Naruto lagi, hhh..., itu hanya akan memperkeruh keadaan.

Bingung, kubuka tasku dan kuambil ponsel pintarku yang berwarna ungu. Kubuka phonebook dan kubaca daftar nama di sana satu per satu. Hingga akhirnya jemariku terhenti pada sebuah nama yang tiba-tiba sangat kurindu.

"Moshi moshi...," sapaku begitu tersambung via telepon dengan pemilik nama itu. "Mmh..., aku sedang cuti sekarang. Bolehkah aku mampir?" tanyaku kepadanya. "Hai, arigatou ne...," ucapku lalu memutuskan sambungan telepon.

_**Scene 2**_

TING TONG! Kutekan bel di samping pintu sebuah apartemen bernomer 0603.

CKLEK! Beberapa detik kemudian pintu apartemen itu terbuka. Seorang pria tampan bersurai hitam kecoklatan sepanjang pinggang menyambutku dengan senyuman.

"Kak Neji...," sapaku sambil tersenyum.

"Hinata!" balas Kak Neji tampak terpana melihatku. "Wah! Kau sudah besar ternyata! Ayo masuk!" ajak Kak Neji antusias.

"Terima kasih, Kak...," sahutku sambil menundukkan kepala.

"Jangan sungkan begitu!" pinta Kak Neji. "Kau kemana saja? Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu, ya?" tanya Kak Neji sambil sibuk menyiapkan minum di dapur.

"Iya, hampir 5 tahun, Kak...," jawabku pelan. "Terakhir kita bertemu saat kakak lulus SMU," lanjutku kemudian.

"Oya? Sudah selama itu?" Kak Neji bertanya lagi.

Aku mengangguk pelan. Tanpa dipersilakan terlebih dulu, aku segera duduk di sofa panjang di ruang tamu apartemen kakak sepupuku yang tampan itu. Ya, dia sangat tampan. Bahkan jauh lebih tampan dibandingkan terakhir kali bertemu dengannya 5 tahun lalu.

Rambutnya yang hitam kecoklatan semakin panjang. Dulu hanya sebatas punggung, sekarang sudah mencapai pinggang. Tubuhnya yang dulu kurus, kini terlihat lebih kekar. Dan tentu saja lebih tinggi. Dulu aku setinggi telinganya. Namun tadi saat aku berdiri di hadapannya, aku hanya setinggi dagunya.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu, Hinata! Nanti kau bisa jatuh cinta padaku!" Kak Neji mengagetkanku. Seringai tipis terukir di sudut bibirnya yang sensual. Dia menggodaku, melukis rona merah di pipiku.

Sejenak kemudian, dia duduk di sampingku sambil meletakkan secangkir coklat panas di meja, di depanku.

"Minumlah selagi panas! Kau pucat sekali, Hinata..., apa kau sakit?" tanya Kak Neji tanpa basa-basi.

Mendengar pertanyaannya, aku jadi tak berani bersuara. Takut lidahku mendadak kelu oleh rasa sedih. Takut tenggorokanku tiba-tiba tercekat rasa marah. Pun takut mataku tak bisa kompak dengan bibirku untuk berbohong. Dan benar dugaanku. Sebutir kristal bening terjatuh dari sudut mataku.

"Hhh...," Kak Neji menghela nafas melihat sikapku yang seakan membeku. "Sini kupeluk! Aku merindukanmu, Hinata!" ujar Kak Neji sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Tanpa membuang waktu, aku segera bersandar pada dada bidangnya yang hangat itu. Dan akhirnya, Kak Neji memelukku dengan erat.

"Kak Neji..., Sasuke, Kak..., dia...," bisikku di sela-sela isakan lirih. "Aku sudah tidak suci lagi...," suaraku semakin lirih.

Entah Kak Neji mendengarnya atau tidak, tapi aku merasa dia mendekap tubuhku kian erat sambil mencium keningku yang tertutupi poni tebal.

"Ssh...," desis Kak Neji berusaha menenangkanku. "Tenanglah...," bisik Kak Neji lirih.

'Berarti Kak Neji mendengarku,' batinku menahan pilu.

Naluriah, aku membalas pelukan Kak Neji dengan dekapan yang lebih erat. Kutumpahkan air mataku di dada bidangnya hingga membasahi pakaiannya. Dengan lembut Kak Neji membelai rambutku.

_**Scene 3**_

"Kak Neji...," perlahan kubuka pintu kamar kakak sepupuku. "Kak Neji...," panggilku sekali lagi karena tak ada respon.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara gemercik air dari dalam kamar mandi. 'Sedang mandi rupanya...,' batinku dalam hati. Ragu, tapi aku nekat masuk ke kamar bernuansa maskulin itu tanpa ijin.

Perlahan kulangkahkan kaki menuju laptop di atas meja yang terletak di dekat jendela yang terbuka. Layarnya hitam, padahal laptop itu dalam keadaan menyala. Penasaran, kutekan tombol escape.

Sedetik kemudian aku tercengang. Pada layar muncul gambar sebuah lukisan seorang wanita berbaju kimono dengan motif bunga lavender berwarna ungu muda. Namun bukan itu yang membuatku terkejut, melainkan siapa wanita itu.

CKLEK! Terdengar suara pintu kamar mandi dibuka.

BRAK! Refleks aku menoleh dan tak sengaja menyenggol sebuah bingkai foto hingga terjatuh.

"Hi-Hinata?" tanya Kak Neji kaget. Dia keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan sebuah handuk yang terlilit di pinggangnya.

"Ka-Kak Neji, ma-maaf...!" secepat kilat aku berpaling. Membuang muka untuk menyembunyikan wajahku yang tiba-tiba memanas. Lalu berjongkok untuk mengambil bingkai foto yang terjatuh tadi. 'Untung dari kayu,' batinku bersyukur.

"Tunggu sebentar," ucap Kak Neji sambil menutup pintu kamar mandi.

Aku masih memunggunginya. Menundukkan kepala sambil menutup kedua mataku erat-erat. Wangi maskulin menguar menggelitik hidungku. Membuatku tergoda untuk menghirupnya dalam-dalam. Tanpa sadar aku sedikit menoleh, melirik Kak Neji dari sudut mataku.

"Jangan mengintipku, Hinata," kalimat itu diucapkan dengan intonasi datar, tapi berhasil membuat jantungku berdebar-debar.

"Ma-maaf, Kak...!" sempurna sudah kegugupanku tak bisa kusembunyikan lagi.

Segera kualihkan perhatianku kepada bingkai foto yang sedang kupegang. Di sana ada gambar Kak Neji bersama seorang wanita berbusana ketat khas oriental berambut coklat sebahu sedang bergandengan tangan. Wanita itu memeluk lengan Kak Neji dengan posesif. Sementara Kak Neji tampak tersenyum walau tipis. 'Kak Neji sudah punya pacar rupanya,' batinku dalam hati. Rasa sedikit rasa cemburu menelusup dalam benakku.

Lebih dari satu menit kemudian, Kak Neji menyentuh bahuku. Menarik tanganku agar aku berdiri, lalu membalikkan badanku agar menghadap kepadanya. Aku masih menundukkan kepala walau tubuhku sudah berputar 180 derajat.

"Aku sudah selesai," ujar Kak Neji pelan. "Ada apa, Hinata?" tanya Kak Neji kemudian.

"Ti-tidak ada, Kak...," jawabku terbata-bata. Segera kuletakkan bingkai foto itu pada tempatnya semula. Tepat di samping laptop yang memamerkan wallpaper indah pada layarnya.

Kak Neji tampak sedikit terkejut melihat laptopnya aktif dari kondisi 'sleep'. "Hn...," kudengar Kak Neji menggumam pelan. "Oya! Malam ini kau luang tidak?" Kak Neji bertanya lagi.

"Aku kan libur, Kak Neji! Tentu saja aku tak punya kegiatan," jawabku sambil terkikik pelan. "Memangnya kenapa, Kak?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Ikut aku ke gedung teater, ya?" ajak Kak Neji antusias. "Temani aku gladi bersih! Akan ada event berskala internasional besok, dan aku akan perform sebagai pembuka," lanjutnya penuh semangat.

"Apa aku tidak mengganggu?" tanyaku ragu.

"Tentu saja tidak! Lagipula, sepertinya kau butuh refreshing," ujar Kak Neji sambil tersenyum dan mengelus kepalaku.

Aku menundukkan kepala, memejamkan kedua mataku menikmati belaian penuh kasih sayang jemari panjang Kak Neji. Masih ragu, tapi akhirnya aku mengangguk pelan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu! Cepat mandi! Tubuhmu bau debu!" tiba-tiba Kak Neji menggerakkan tangannya dengan cepat, mengacak-acak rambut panjangku dan membuatnya menjadi seperti tersasak.

"Ungh! Kakak...! Kau membuat rambutku jadi berantakan!" gerutuku sambil menggembungkan pipiku yang mendadak merona.

"Sudah! Cepat mandi! Atau perlu aku mandikan?" tanya Kak Neji menggodaku. "Saat masih kecil, kita selalu mandi bersama...," lanjutnya sambil menarik tanganku –atau lebih tepatnya menyeretku- ke kamar mandi.

"Ka-Kak Neji...!" aku tersentak kaget. "Iya, iya..., aku mandi sekarang...!" cetusku pura-pura ketus.

"Nih!" Kak Neji melemparkan sebuah handuk berwarna ungu muda kepadaku.

"Te-terima kasih," ucapku sebelum akhirnya menutup pintu kamar mandi.

_**Scene 4**_

"Kak Neji...," panggilku pelan, tak ingin mengganggu konsentrasi Kak Neji yang sedang menyetir mobil, tapi ada yang mengganggu pikiranku.

"Hn," gumam Kak Neji meresponku.

"Lukisan yang jadi wallpaper di laptop kakak," sejenak aku berhenti berucap, mencari kata yang tepat. "Wanita yang berbaju kimono itu, mmh...," ucapanku menggantung, tertelan kembali karena tenggorokanku tercekat.

"Oh, itu..., kenapa?" tanya Kak Neji dengan nada tenang.

"Dia..., apakah itu aku...?" tanyaku ragu.

"Hn," Kak Neji bergumam lagi.

Aku menunduk malu. Tak tahu harus berkata apa, atau berbuat apa untuk mengatasi situasi yang tiba-tiba canggung ini. Well, mungkin aku sendiri yang canggung, karena kulihat ekspresi wajah Kak Neji biasa saja saat merespon pertanyaanku.

"Kenapa? Kau marah aku melukismu dan memajangnya sebagai wallpaper di laptopku?" tanya Kak Neji mengejutkanku.

"Ti-tidak, bu-bukan begitu, Kak...," sergahku terbata-bata karena gugup. "Ta-tapi..., ka-kapan Kakak melukisku? Dan ke-kenapa Kakak menjadikannya wallpaper?" aku nekat bertanya karena penasaran.

"Kau ingin jawaban yang jujur atau yang bohong?" tanya Kak Neji sambil tersenyum menggodaku.

"Kakak...," aku mulai merasa kesal dengan sikapnya. Tanpa sadar aku menggembungkan pipi, lalu menghela nafas dengan keras.

"Jangan ngambek!" ujar Kak Neji sambil mengelus kepalaku.

"Ugh!" aku mendengus.

"Aku melukisnya saat aku masih kuliah di Konoha Institute of Arts. Setiap kali aku merindukanmu, aku menggoreskan satu garis di atas kanvas." jawab Kak Neji terhenti sesaat. "Hingga akhirnya, tanpa terasa lukisan itu selesai dengan sendirinya." lanjutnya sambil mengacak rambut indigoku pelan.

"Kakak ternyata Raja Gombal!" cetusku ketus.

Akan tetapi Kak Neji malah tertawa mendengar ucapanku barusan. Membuatku semakin kesal dan akhirnya aku menghadiahinya sebuah cubitan kecil di lengannya. Kak Neji segera menepis jemariku yang telah sukses membuat sebuah jejak biru pada lengan kekarnya yang berkulit putih.

"Hn..., tapi itu benar, kok!" gumam Kak Neji nyaris tak terdengar. Namun membuat jantungku mendadak semakin cepat berdebar.

"La-lalu, wa-wanita dalam foto di bingkai kayu itu," ujarku terhenti sejenak. "Dia..., kekasih Kak Neji, ya?" tanyaku ragu.

"Hn?" Kak Neji menggumam dengan intonasi tanya. "Namanya Tenten. Dia tunanganku," jawab Kak Neji tenang.

DEG! Tiba-tiba jantungku berdebar kencang, teramat sangat kencang hingga dada kiriku terasa sakit.

"Hn...," aku menggumam pelan. Entah mengapa rasanya lebih perih daripada saat melihatmu mencium gadis bersurai pink itu. Lidahku mendadak kelu, dan aku membisu. Hatiku seakan tiba-tiba membeku. Dan situasi menjadi hening.

"Nah! Kita sudah sampai!" seru Kak Neji sambil menginjak rem untuk menghentikan laju mobilnya.

Aku melihat ke luar jendela. 'Lho? Ini kan studio musik milik Naruto?' batinku bingung.

"Ayo turun! Akan kukenalkan kau pada sahabatku," ajak Kak Neji sambil membukakan pintu mobil untukku.

"Sekrup!" tiba-tiba terdengar suara teriakannya yang khas. "Eh? Kau...?" nada suaranya mendadak berubah begitu melihatku.

"Errrghh! Berhenti memanggilku sekrup, Pirang!" geram Kak Neji sambil menjitak kepalanya. "Oya! Kenalkan! Dia adik sepupuku, Hinata. Hinata, ini Naruto," Kak Neji memperkenalkanku padanya. Dia hanya tertawa kecil.

"Aku sudah kenal dia, kok! Kami bahkan pernah bekerja sama saat kampusnya mengadakan event bulan lalu." paparnya panjang lebar. Membuat kedua alis Kak Neji nyaris bertaut di keningnya.

"Aku panitia event itu, dan Naruto pengisi acara yang kami undang," jelasku sebisanya. 'Berarti pria yang kulihat keluar dari studio Naruto tempo hari, jangan-jangan memang Kak Neji,' batinku menerka.

"Nah! Waktu kubilang kau terlambat datang saat membawa proposal karena teman-temanku baru saja pergi waktu itu, salah satunya ya si gondrong ini, Hinata!" serunya sambil menarik beberapa helai surai panjang Kak Neji.

"Jangan sentuh rambutku, Naruto!" bentak Kak Neji sambil menepis tangan Naruto dari rambutnya.

Aku mengulum senyum menahan tawa melihat ekspresi wajah kakak sepupuku yang sedang menahan malu. Pipinya yang putih pucat itu perlahan merona.

"Sudah! Ayo berangkat!" ajak Kak Neji dengan nada memerintah. "Kau yang menyetir!" perintah Kak Neji sambil melemparkan kunci mobilnya kepada pria bermata biru itu.

"Baiklah! Tapi Hinata duduk di depan, ya?" timpalnya sambil terkekeh.

"Tidak! Aku dan adikku duduk di belakang," sahut Kak Neji datar sambil menjitak kepala temannya itu.

"Sa-sakit, Sekrup! Eh? Aku bukan supirmu!" bentaknya komplain.

Kak Neji segera menarik tanganku dan membukakan pintu mobil untukku tanpa mempedulikannya yang sedang menggerutu. Aku terkikik pelan melihat ekspresi kesalnya yang justru terlihat lucu. Namun akhirnya dia segera membuka pintu mobil dan duduk di belakang dashboard.

"Baiklah, Tuan, Nyonya! Kita kemana sekarang?" dia bertanya sambil mengintip dari kaca spion dalam mobil.

"Kita ke resto dekat teater dulu! Hinata belum makan sejak datang ke apartemenku," jawab Kak Neji sambil menggenggam tanganku. "Kau pasti sangat lapar!" ujarnya sambil tersenyum seakan meminta maaf.

"I-Iya...," bisikku lirih.

"Baiklah! kebetulan aku juga sangat lapar!" serunya sambil menyalakan mobil. "Jangan lupa pasang seatbeltnya!" lanjutnya sambil memasang seatbeltnya sendiri. "Kita berangkat!"

_**Scene 5**_

"Aku tak menyangka bahwa kau ternyata adik sepupu si Sekrup, Hinata!" ucapnya sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Hah?!" aku tersentak, antara kaget dan bingung.

"Maaf, maksudku Neji, hehehe...," ralatnya sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Oh..., iya," ujarku tak kalah lirih.

Sejenak kemudian kami saling terdiam. Kak Neji masih ada urusan dengan beberapa rekan sesama pemusik di teater. Sementara Naruto mengajakku berjalan-jalan berkeliling area teater. Ada panggung terbuka, ada galeri lukisan, ada gedung teater tempat Kak Neji perform tadi. Dan ternyata pria berambut pirang di sampingku ini adalah junior Kak Neji saat masih aktif kuliah sebelum akhirnya Kak Neji memutuskan berhenti agar bisa fokus menjadi pemain perkusi profesional.

"Oya, Hinata," dia memecahkan keheningan sesaat tadi. "Tentang kekasihmu itu, hn..., maaf...," lanjutnya menggantung begitu melihat binar di mataku meredup.

"Tidak apa-apa, Naruto. Aku baik-baik saja," ujarku sambil berusaha tersenyum.

"Jangan memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum! Kecantikanmu jadi hilang jika kau seperti itu," ucapnya sambil mengelus rambutku.

"Na-naruto...," aku terkejut mendengar ucapannya.

"Hinata..., aku menyukaimu...," suaranya lirih tapi cukup keras untuk bisa kudengar dengan telingaku yang masih normal. "Aku jatuh cinta kepadamu," lanjutnya dengan suara yang lebih mantap.

Refleks aku menoleh, memandang wajahnya, menatap matanya. "Na-Naruto...," suaraku terbata-bata karena gugup luar biasa.

"Jadi, jika dia melakukan sesuatu yang buruk kepadamu sekali lagi...," ucapannya menggantung sesaat. Dia memegang pundakku, meremasnya lembut. "Aku akan merebutmu tanpa ragu," tatapan matanya memancarkan kasih sayang yang hangat. Ketulusan pun berpendar di sana.

_**Scene 6**_

"Hei...," sebuah sapa darimu melesat secepat kilat begitu kutekan tombol answer pada ponsel pintarku dengan ragu-ragu beberapa saat setelah kulihat namamu terpampang di layarnya.

"Hei," balasku singkat.

"Apa kabar, Hinata? Apakah kau baik-baik saja?" tanyamu terdengar mencemaskanku.

"Tak pernah lebih baik," jawabku seadanya.

Kudengar sebuah gumaman pelan darimu merespon jawabanku. Beberapa saat kemudian suasana menjadi hening.

"Kapan kau kembali?" sebuah tanya meluncur darimu memecah kesunyian.

"Entahlah! Mungkin minggu depan, atau bulan depan," jawabku sekenanya.

"Cepatlah kembali, Hinata," pintamu, tapi dengan intonasi datar. "Aku mohon," kali ini nada bicaramu sedikit melembut.

Aku terdiam. Tak tahu harus berkata apa untuk merespon permintaannya. Ada dilema besar yang menyakitkan berperang dalam benakku. Aku mencintaimu, tapi juga membencimu. Dan sayangnya, kedua emosi berlawanan itu bagai dua sisi sebuah koin. Semakin besar aku mencintaimu, semakin besar aku membencimu, pun sebaliknya.

"Hinata, maafkan aku," sekali lagi suaramu memecahkan kesunyian.

"Hhh...," aku menghela nafas. Mulai malas menanggapi arah pembicaraan ini.

"Hinata...," kau memanggilku dengan suara yang nyaris tak terdengar olehku.

"Maaf, Sasuke. Aku tutup dulu ya?" pamitku lalu segera menekan tombol end call pada layar sentuh ponselku yang berwarna ungu itu.

"Sasuke, ya?" suara Kak Neji mengagetkanku. Kulihat dia sedang tersenyum sambil bersandar pada kusen pintu dan memandangku dengan tatapan cemas.

Aku hanya mengangguk pelan. Berusaha keras menarik kedua sudut bibirku untuk mengukir senyum tapi ternyata tidak semudah biasanya. Butiran mutiara transparan sebening kristal mulai berjatuhan dari kedua mataku.

"Kakak...," aku berlari ke arah Kak Neji dan memeluk tubuh jangkungnya tanpa permisi. Kucurahkan semua emosiku ke dada bidangnya yang kekar itu. Aku tak peduli lagi jika nanti Kak Neji akan menggodaku cengeng atau labil atau apapun. Saat ini, aku hanya ingin menangis. Itu saja.

"Hn, ternyata kau tidak berubah, Hinata," bisik Kak Neji lirih. Dapat kurasakan tangannya mengusap kepalaku, dan jemari panjangnya membelai rambutku.

"Hn?" aku menggumam dengan nada tanya.

"Selalu bertingkah seperti bulan purnama," ujar Kak Neji menjawab rasa ingin tahuku.

Iya, memang. Dan tingkahku yang seperti itu, hanya Kak Neji seorang yang bisa mengerti.

_**_stage closed_**_

Huwaaaaaaaaa...

Akhirnya publish juga chapter 3...hahahaha... #tertawalega

Chapter 3 ini khusus slight NejiHina sebagai 'sarana recovery' untuk sang Hime, tapi kok kayanya porsinya kebanyakan, ya? #pose mikir sambil njungkir

Neji: tapi gue suka kok!

Aku: iya, secara loe emang cinta mati sama Hinata!

Neji: nah loe tau...!

Aku: gue pan emang paling ngertiin loe, sekrup dol...!

Neji: errrghh...! minta di-jyuuken lagi loe yak?

Errrgghh...abaikan...!

But for next chapter, akan kembali ke tema utama cinta segitiga NaruHinaSasu lagi, kok...!

Thanks a lot for reading this story, hope you guys like it and enjoy reading it.

Special thanks for all the reviewers, review kalian sangat berarti bagiku.

Memberiku semangat untuk berusaha menulis lebih baik lagi...

(dan update lebih cepet tentunya...hehehe...)

Sekali lagi terima kasih, thank you, arigatou, xie xie, mercier, gracias, hamsa hamnida, syukron, hatur nuhun, matur nuwun...pake banget banget banget...!

Thank you so much ya, guys...!

Well, thanks again for reading and feel free to write any review in the box below.

See you soon, minna...luv yaaa...!


	4. Chapter 4

**Tentang Aku, Kau, dan Dia**

Cinta itu seperti puzzle, kadang kita keliru menyusun kepingannya.

Bingung harus meletakkan kepingan itu dimana. Seperti yang kualami saat ini.

Aku bingung harus meletakkan hatiku dimana, di hatimu atau hatinya.

Atau, lebih baik kutinggalkan saja semua...?

Author : Hyuuga Hinata Hime

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship

Rate : M

Pairing : NaruHinaSasu, slight NejiHina

Warning : AU, MissTypo(s), OOC, Hinata's PoV, dll.

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Scene 1**_

"Aku akan memberimu satu kesempatan terakhir, Sasuke," ucapku datar. "Sekali ini saja, kuharap kau tidak menyakitiku lagi atau aku akan benar-benar meninggalkanmu." suaraku bergetar, tapi kuucapkan kalimat itu dengan nada setegas mungkin.

"Terima kasih, Hinata...," kau melangkah mendekatiku. Kedua tanganmu terulur, mencoba merengkuhku ke dalam pelukanmu, tapi kutepis dengan sehalus mungkin.

Sejenak kupandangi wajahmu yang tampan. Kau balas memandangku dengan tatapan tanpa ekspresi. Entah apa makna di balik tatapanmu, tapi aku tidak terlalu peduli sekarang. Aku hanya berharap ucapanmu bisa kupegang.

"Aku mempercayaimu, Sasuke," ucapanku terhenti sejenak. Kutatap kedua matamu tajam. "Namun, apakah kau pantas dipercaya atau tidak, kau sendiri yang tahu," lanjutku dengan nada tegas.

"Aku tahu," responmu datar. "Maafkan aku, Hinata," sambungmu lirih.

Kuberanikan diri untuk memandangmu. Menatap matamu yang kelam itu. Pun dirimu memandangku, menatap mataku. Rasanya seperti perang batin. Karena sudah lama sekali, hatiku tidak bisa merasakan hatimu. Dan aku yakin, kau pun begitu.

Kuhela nafas keras-keras, lalu kupejamkan kedua mataku agar dadaku tidak terasa sesak. Kau masih diam, tak bergerak pun bersuara di depanku. Hanya menatapku tajam, seakan mencari celah agar bisa menyelami hatiku lebih dalam.

"Duduklah! Akan aku masakkan makanan favoritmu," ujarku sambil berpaling dan berjalan meninggalkanmu menuju ke dapur apartemenku.

"Aku bantu," kau mengikuti langkahku. Tanpa menolehpun aku tahu itu karena derap langkahmu terdengar di telingaku.

"Hn, terserah kau saja!" sahutku sambil mengenakan apron berwarna ungu muda.

_**Scene 2**_

Langit siang ini kelabu. Aku berjalan sendirian menyusuri selasar gedung kampusku. Berharap kau segera datang dan menemaniku karena aku merindukanmu setelah berpisah beberapa waktu lalu. Iya, aku rindu. Hhh..., andai kau tahu betapa aku mencintaimu, teramat sangat cinta.

Akhirnya aku pulang. Kulangkahkan kaki secepat mungkin untuk segera meninggalkan kampus yang mulai sepi. Hanya ada beberapa orang teman yang masih sibuk dengan bermacam-macam praktikum di laboratorium. Hingga ketika aku melewati hall utama gedung, tampak kau sedang berpelukan dengan gadis bersurai pink itu.

'Dia lagi...,' hatiku tiba-tiba perih. Rasanya seperti dicabut dari tempatnya, lalu diremas-remas hingga hancur lebur tak tersisa.

Refleks aku bersembunyi. Bersandar pada dinding karena lututku terasa nyeri. Perlahan tapi pasti tubuhku merosot hingga aku terduduk di lantai. Aku menghela nafas, susah payah berusaha agar hatiku tetap tegar walau tubuhku melemas. Bukan aku merasa dikhianati lagi. Namun lebih karena aku merasa, aku menyakiti diriku sendiri.

'Cukup sudah, Sasuke..., maafkan aku...,' batinku, berjanji pada diriku sendiri.

Dan untaian mutiara transparan sebening kristal berjatuhan dari kedua mataku menghujam pahaku sendiri.

_**Scene 3**_

"Naruto...," sapaku kepadanya begitu dia membuka pintu studio musiknya setelah kuketuk beberapa kali.

"Hinata?" balasnya menyapaku dengan nada tanya.

"Rebut aku...," desisku lirih. "Rebut aku darinya, sekarang!" pekikku tertahan.

"Apa maksudmu? Ayo, masuk dulu!" dia meraih tanganku, menggenggam jemariku lalu menarikku masuk ke dalam ruang kedap suara itu.

Aku mengikuti langkahnya. Kutatap punggungnya yang kekar, sepertinya nyaman. Naluriah, tubuhku bergerak mendekat, memeluknya dari belakang. Membuat langkahnya terhenti dan tubuhnya membeku. Dia berusaha bergerak perlahan. Namun tanganku mengunci lengannya erat.

"Hinata?" dia memanggilku, lagi-lagi dengan nada tanya.

"Diam! Kumohon biarkan aku memelukmu sebentar," bisikku di sela-sela tangisku, lirih.

"Kalau begitu, biarkan aku memelukmu," ujarnya sambil bergerak berusaha melepaskan tanganku lagi.

"Jangan berbalik!" sentakku sambil mengeratkan kembali tanganku. "Aku tidak mau kau melihatku menangis lagi," walaupun begitu air mataku justru semakin membanjir.

"Tidak apa-apa," dia menggenggam tanganku. Erat. Seakan ingin mengatakan bahwa aku akan baik-baik saja.

Untuk beberapa saat dia tetap terdiam. Sesuai permintaanku. Jemarinya tetap menggenggam. Terasa hangat di jemariku. Air mataku masih berjatuhan, walau sudah tak sederas beberapa menit yang lalu. Namun aku tahu, kemejanya telah basah kuyup karena meredam tangisanku.

"Naruto...," aku memanggil namanya. "Maafkan aku...," kulepaskan tanganku, kubebaskan dia dari dekapanku.

Sedetik kemudian dia berbalik. Memegang pundakku lalu meremasnya lembut.

"Hinata...," dia menengadahkan wajahku, menghapus jejak basah di pipiku menggunakan bibirnya.

Aku menutup mataku erat. Segan dan enggan melihatnya menyentuh wajahku yang pucat. Tak seharusnya aku datang ke sini dalam keadaan yang sedang kacau berat. Karena itu semakin membuat hatiku dan hatinya menjadi terikat.

"Na-Naruto...," bisikku lirih.

Kuberanikan diri untuk membuka mata. Dan yang kulihat pertama kali adalah mata birunya yang sedang menatapku tajam. Bagai lautan pesona maskulin yang membuatku tenggelam begitu dalam.

"Duduklah! Kuambilkan air minum," ujarnya sambil menggandeng tanganku.

Aku berjalan menuju sofa dan segera kuhempaskan tubuhku ke sana. Lelah menangis, akhirnya aku berbaring di sofa empuk itu. Persis seperti pertama kali duduk di sofa ini dulu. Tanpa sungkan dan ragu, kupejamkan kedua mataku. Lalu kudengar dua buah botol air mineral diletakkan di atas meja, dan dia duduk di sampingku, sambil mengangkat kepalaku agar tidur berbantalkan paha kekarnya.

"Sini! Biar lehermu tidak pegal nanti," ujarnya sambil tersenyum. Aku menurut saja. Lalu segera kembali memejamkan mata.

"Hinata," dia menyebut namaku lirih. "Apa kau serius tentang ucapanmu tadi?" tanyanya tanpa basa-basi.

Tanpa pikir panjang aku segera mengangguk pelan. Lalu kubuka kedua mataku. Hal yang pertama kali tampak dalam penglihatanku adalah wajahnya yang tampan berhiaskan mata berwarna biru. Dia menatapku tajam. Seakan berusaha menyelam ke hatiku dalam-dalam.

Detik demi detik yang berlalu telah mengurangi jarak wajahnya dari wajahku. Hingga akhirnya bibir sensual itu menyentuh bibirku, lembut. Selembut ciuman pertamaku dengannya di pantai saat kami pertama kali bertemu.

"Mmh...," aku mendesah saat merasakan lidahnya bergerak pelan membelai bibir bawahku.

"Hinata...," dia menyebut namaku di sela ciuman. Lalu kembali mengunci bibirku dengan kecupan yang lebih dalam.

Naluriah, kuulurkan tanganku hingga melingkar ke belakang lehernya. Membelai surai pirangnya, menekan lembut kepalanya agar dia kian memperdalam ciumannya.

Sepertinya dia cepat sekali mengerti apa mauku. Tanpa membuang waktu, dia segera mendekapku. Memelukku erat. Kecupannya pun telah berubah menjadi ciuman yang semakin hangat. Bahkan lidahnya membuat lidahku terjerat.

"Ngh..., mmh..., nnghh...," lenguhan dan desahan seakan bersinergi menciptakan melodi penuh gairah.

Sedetik kemudian tubuhku tegang luar biasa. Tangan kekarnya menyusup ke dalam bajuku, membelai perutku. Lalu menyusuri pinggangku hingga ke tulang punggung. Sementara kecupan bibirnya telah beralih ke bawah, ke leherku tepat pada pertemuan tulang selangka.

"Aah!" aku mendesah keras tanpa sempat kutahan. "Naruto..., ough...!" jemarinya menemukan titik tersensitif di puncak dadaku. Entah sejak kapan dia melepas kaitan di punggungku.

"Hinata...," dia mendesahkan namaku, tepat di telingaku. "Ugh...! Sebaiknya...," kudengar ucapannya menggantung. Tampak dia menelan ludah dengan susah payah. "Sebaiknya..., kuantar kau pulang sekarang, sebelum aku tak bisa menahan diri lagi," bisiknya sambil membelai telingaku dengan ujung lidahnya.

Perlahan dia menjauhkan wajahnya. Senyum bahagia terukir jelas pada wajah tampan berhiaskan goresan di kedua pipinya itu. Begitupun pada wajahku. Namun aku tahu, pasti pipiku sangat merah saat ini, karena wajahku rasanya panas sekali. Seperti terbakar. Iya, mungkin aku memang telah terbakar cintanya barusan.

_**Scene 4**_

"Terima kasih, Naruto," aku tersenyum semanis mungkin sambil sedikit membungkukkan badan.

"Tidak usah sungkan! Kau kan adik sahabatku! Lagipula, sekarang kita kan..., hehehe...," ujarnya sambil terkekeh menggaruk kepala.

Aku tersenyum melihat tawanya, lalu menganggukkan kepala. Kemudian aku membalikkan badan, melangkah meninggalkannya.

"Hinata! Minggu depan kita kencan, ya?" seru Naruto mengajakku.

"Baiklah," jawabku sambil tersenyum.

Sejenak kemudian dia melaju dengan motor balapnya. Sementara aku berbalik dan menemukan sosokmu sedang menatapku tajam.

"Apa yang kaulakukan?" tanyamu dingin. Aku hanya menunduk, malas melihatmu.

Aku melangkah masuk ke dalam apartemenku, mengacuhkanmu yang dengan sigap segera mengikuti langkahku.

"Hinata!" kau mencekal lenganku dengan kasar. Lalu menarikku dan mendorongku hingga punggungku membentur dinding setelah membanting pintu apartemenku dengan keras.

"Ah! Sakit, Sasuke!" aku berteriak kesakitan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengannya?" kau bertanya lagi, dengan suara lebih keras dan cengkeraman tangan di lenganku pun kian kuat.

"Apa yang kulakukan?" tanyaku retoris. "Kau sendiri, apa yang kau lakukan, Sasuke?" kukembalikan pertanyaan itu kepadamu.

"Memangnya apa yang kulakukan?" kau bertanya lagi.

"Sudahlah! Kita putus! Aku tak sanggup lagi, Sasuke!" cetusku setegas mungkin.

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau!" tukasmu menolak keputusanku.

"Mau tidak mau, kau terpaksa harus mau karena aku sudah bersama Naruto sekarang!" sergahku nyaris berteriak.

"Apa kau bilang?" tanyamu sambil menatapku tajam.

"Lepaskan!" sekuat tenaga kuhentakkan tanganku agar genggamanmu terlepas.

Akan tetapi, reaksimu benar-benar di luar dugaanku. Kau justru mencengkeram tanganku semakin kuat, mencekal lenganku kasar dan mengangkat tubuhku dengan mudahnya. Sejenak kemudian kurasakan tubuhku melayang dan terhempas di atas ranjangku sendiri. Lalu kurasakan tubuhku tertekan sesuatu yang sangat berat. Tubuhmu.

"Apa yang telah kau lakukan bersamanya? Hah?!" kau berteriak. Ini pertanda buruk. Auramu belum pernah segelap ini sebelumnya. Ekspresimu belum pernah semarah ini. Dan tatapan matamu belum pernah setajam sekarang. Apalagi kedua pergelangan tanganku terkunci dan tertekan kuat pada bantal, melesak dalam hingga tercipta cekungan di sana.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan Sasuke? Lepaskan aku!" aku berontak, berusaha melepaskan diri. Namun semakin kucoba, justru tanganku semakin sakit.

"Kau milikku, Hinata! Selamanya milikku seorang!" kau berteriak semakin keras. "Dan akan segera kuperjelas tanda kepemilikanku itu!" belum sempat kucerna kalimat terakhirmu, kau sudah mengunci mulutku dengan bibir tipismu.

Begitu liar, begitu kasar. Semakin lama kurasakan, aku semakin sadar. Ini bukan ciuman. Kau menggigitku. Bibirku, lidahku. Lalu turun ke leherku hingga tercetak jejak semerah darah di sana. Aku menjerit kesakitan. Namun sepertinya kau salah mengartikan jeritanku.

Kini kedua tanganku tertahan di atas kepalaku, terkunci tangan kirimu. Lalu tangan kananmu menyentuh leherku. Turun dengan cepat sambil melepaskan kancing bajuku satu per satu. Aku berusaha menjerit, kau membungkam mulutku dengan ciuman. Aku berusaha berontak, kau memenjara tanganku dalam genggaman. Satu-satunya yang tersisa hanya kedua kakiku. Itupun kau tindih dengan kakimu sedemikian kuat.

Di tengah upayaku untuk berusaha melepaskan diri, kudengar suara kain terkoyak. Helai demi helai penutup tubuhku hilang satu per satu. Dan segalanya tiba-tiba menjadi gelap.

_**Scene 5**_

"Hi-Hinata?" kak Neji menyambutku dengan wajah penuh tanda tanya dan ekspresi penuh rasa cemas melihatku dalam kondisi berantakan.

"Hiks..., hiks...," aku benar-benar kehabisan energi untuk sekedar berhenti menangis karena aku benar-benar tak punya tenaga lagi untuk menahan air mataku.

"Masuklah!" ajak kak Neji sambil membuka pintu apartemennya lebih lebar.

Belum sempat kulangkahkan kakiku memasuki ruangan bernuansa maskulin itu, tubuhku ambruk seketika. Tepat di depan kakak sepupuku. Pandanganku buram. Hitam. Rasanya seperti tenggelam.

"Hinata...," masih bisa kudengar suara bariton kak Neji memanggil namaku walau teramat sangat samar.

Sedetik kemudian kurasakan tubuhku benar-benar melayang. Seakan jiwaku terbang.

"Mmh...," aku menggeliat pelan. Kulihat sekelilingku. Ternyata aku sedang terbaring di atas sebuah ranjang besar.

"Akhirnya kau bangun juga, Hinata...," seorang wanita cantik berwajah oriental menyapaku begitu dia melihatku membuka mata.

"Kakak...?" tanyaku bingung, ragu, dan takut.

"Saat kau datang, tiba-tiba kau pingsan. Neji menelponku, meminta bantuanku untuk menjagamu sebentar," ujarnya menjelaskan. "Tadi dokter sudah memeriksamu," tersirat rasa cemas dalam tatapan matanya yang lembut.

Kak Tenten pasti sudah mengetahui yang kualami. Walaupun tanpa kuceritakan, dia pasti mengerti. Apalagi seorang dokter sudah memeriksa keadaanku di saat aku pingsan. Lalu bagaimana dengan Kak Neji?

'Gawat!' batinku tersentak takut. "K-Ka-Kak Neji...?" tanyaku terbata-bata karena gugup.

"Neji sedang keluar sebentar," ujarnya menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Kemana...?" tanyaku sekali lagi.

"Entahlah. Dia bilang hanya sebentar," jawab wanita itu lembut.

"Mmh...," aku hanya menggumam pelan. "Kakak...?" aku menatap wanita di hadapanku dengan wajah penuh tanya.

"Namaku Tenten. Aku...," ucapannya menggantung, ragu.

Oh, iya! Wanita yang di foto itu. "Tunangan Kak Neji, kan?" ucapku pelan.

Kak Tenten hanya tersenyum, lalu mengangguk pelan. Kurasakan jemarinya meraih tanganku, lalu membelai lembut jemariku.

"Kuambilkan makanan, ya?" ujarnya menawarkan. "Tadi aku memasak bubur ayam. Maukah kau mencicipinya?" tanya Kak Tenten.

"Mmh...," aku mengangguk pelan. "Terima kasih, Kak...," ucapku sambil tersenyum.

Sedetik kemudian Kak Tenten beranjak dari duduknya, melangkah keluar dari kamar, meninggalkanku sendirian.

'Cantik sekali,' batinku kagum. Selain itu, sikapnya yang tenang jelas sekali menunjukkan karakternya yang keibuan. Entah mengapa aku merasa nyaman walau aku baru sekali bertemu dengannya.

Tak sampai lima menit, pintu kamar kembali terbuka. Namun bukan Kak Tenten yang masuk sambil membawa sebuah mangkuk di tangan kanannya, melainkan Kak Neji.

"Kakak...," kupanggil Kak Neji dengan suara lirih karena tenggorokanku tiba-tiba terasa tercekat rasa perih.

"Makan dulu, ya? Aku suapi," ujar Kak Neji sambil duduk di hadapanku. Dia tersenyum, tapi memandangku dengan tatapan cemas.

"Kakak...," sekali lagi kupanggil Kak Neji, tapi dengan suara lebih lirih.

"Ayo! Buka mulutmu," pinta Kak Neji sambil menyodorkan sebuah sendok kecil berisi nasi bubur yang sepertinya masih panas karena saat dia tiup, udara hangat berhembus menerpa wajahku.

Sekilas kulihat ada bekas luka lebam di punggung tangannya. Lebam seperti bekas luka benturan yang sangat keras. Jangan-jangan...?

Kualihkan pandanganku ke wajah Kak Neji. Kuberanikan diri untuk menatap kedua matanya. Walau Kak Neji berusaha setenang dan setegar mungkin di hadapanku saat ini, tapi aku bisa melihat kedua mata beningnya yang indah itu sekarang basah. Sama basahnya dengan kedua mataku.

"Kakak..., hiks...," hancur sudah pertahananku. Air mataku berontak dan berhamburan keluar dari sudut mataku. membuat penglihatanku menjadi kabur secara total.

"Hinata, maafkan aku...," kurasakan lengan kekar Kak Neji melingkar ke punggungku setelah dia meletakkan mangkok di tangannya ke atas meja kecil di samping ranjang.

"Hiks..., hiks..., hiks...," tanpa segan lagi, aku segera bersandar di dada bidang kakak sepupuku yang tampan itu.

Kuremas kemejanya kuat-kuat hingga tercipta lipatan-lipatan kusut di sana. Bahkan hingga salah satu kancingnya terlepas dan terjatuh ke lantai.

"Maafkan aku," bisik Kak Neji sekali lagi. "Seharusnya aku menjagamu dengan baik, seharusnya tak kubiarkan kau kembali," kini kurasakan jemari panjang Kak Neji mengusap kepalaku. Jemarinya membelai lembut rambut panjangku. Ada tetesan air terjatuh melalui rambutku. Air mata Kak Neji.

"Kakak..., hiks...," tangisku semakin menjadi-jadi.

Tak peduli sekeras apa aku merintih, sebanyak apa air mataku yang tumpah. Dan seerat apa aku mencengkeram kemeja Kak Neji. Saat ini aku hanya ingin menangis sepuasku. Selama yang aku mau. Dan Kak Neji pun memelukku semakin erat.

_**Scene 6**_

"Maaf, Sasuke...," dengan suara lirih aku membuka pembicaraan setelah lama keheningan menyelimuti kita. "Lebih baik kita berpisah," akhirnya terucap juga kata-kata yang selama ini selalu tertelan kembali setiap menatap wajahmu, dan kali ini, kuucapkan dengan mantap sambil menatap kedua matamu.

"Hi-Hinata...," kau terbata-bata seakan terkejut.

'Mengapa ekspresimu seperti itu, Sasuke?' batinku dalam hati. 'Karena kau tak rela kehilangan aku, atau karena kau tak menyangka aku sanggup mengatakannya?' hati ingin bertanya, tapi tak sampai hati mengungkapkannya.

"Kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku, Hinata," ucapmu terdengar memohon. "Dengarkan aku dulu," kali ini ada nada memelas.

"Sudah cukup, Sasuke..., aku tak sanggup lagi...," air mataku mulai berderai.

"Hinata...," kau membisikkan namaku dengan suara lirih yang begitu lembut.

'Andai kau selalu memanggilku dengan cara seperti itu sebelumnya,' batinku semakin perih.

Berulang kali kuhela nafas, berusaha untuk tetap memasok oksigen ke dalam paru-paru walau dada terasa sesak. Aku terpejam agar air yang hendak menetes dapat tertelan kembali ke dalam kelopak mataku. Namun hasilnya malah seperti diperas, membuat air mataku berjatuhan tanpa sempat kusembunyikan.

"Hinata...," sekali lagi kau sebut namaku, kali ini lebih lirih.

"Semoga kalian bahagia, Sasuke...," seuntai doa terucap dari bibirku. "Dan kuharap, kau juga mendoakan kebahagiaanku dengannya," lanjutku sambil tersenyum getir.

_**_stage closed_**_

Huwaaaaaaaaa...

Akhirnya publish juga chapter 4...hahahaha... #tertawalega

Maaf sudah menunggu lama...

Kali ini ada sedikit slight NejiTen dan NejiHina. Tapi lebih kerasa NejiHina-nya ya?

(kerasanya pake banget atau kerasa aja?)

Apapun, kuharap tidak melebihi porsi pairing utamanya...hehehe...

So, thanks a lot for reading this story, hope you guys like it and enjoy reading it.

Sekali lagi terima kasih, thank you, arigatou, xie xie, mercier, gracias, hamsa hamnida, syukron, hatur nuhun, matur nuwun...pake banget banget banget...!

Thank you so much ya, guys...!

Well, thanks again for reading and feel free to write any review in the box below.

See you soon, minna...luv yaaa...!


End file.
